A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-172915 discloses a battery capacity display apparatus configured to calculate a full charge capacity indicative of a charge capacity in a full charge state of a battery, and a residual capacity indicative of a charge capacity at present time, and to display the calculated full charge capacity and the calculated residual capacity of the battery.